The true story of the Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: There is more romance then ever with this story. Main character is an OC named Dusk! CaspianXoc, LucyXEdmund, EustaceXGael
1. Info

The true voyage story of the Dawn TreaderINFO:  
Note: I am making this purely of fun and making the characters diffenrtent ages with different loves. I don't own Chronicals of Narnia. I only own Dusk!

Lucy- Age 18 Caspian- Age 20 Edmund-Age 19 Eustace-Age 16 Gael- Age 15 Dusk-Age 19

Character info:  
Name: Dusk Lomond Age: 19 Height: 5' 10"  
Weight: 98.9 pounds Hair: Brown and down to her waist.  
Eyes: Piercing Ice Blue Info: Lucy's best friend on Earth, staying with Lucy and Edmund at their cousin's house. She's never been to Narnia before but Lucy and Edmund tell her all about it. Shy and unaservatative, level headed, sweet, modist at times, can have a bit of a mouth to defend herself and others. Stubborn on changing her mind, brillent singer/swordsman, and strong hearted/willed. She can kind of get sick easily, her heart will stop for a few moments, Is a genius about some stuff, and a danger magnet almost. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicals of narnia! I only own Dusk Lomond!

Chapter 1: Meetings Lucy, Edmund, and I are sitting in Lucy and I's small room that's almost hidden behind the stairway, and Lucy and Edmund are telling me about this perfect world called NARNIA! They say the picture in our room reminds them of it. I wish nothing more then to be there then here. It was a picture of a small boat, well it looked small from where we are standing, but really it had to have been quite large. It is truely quite beautiful. But the more they told me of their adventures in Narnia the more I was interested. They told me of Aslan, the talking animals, their time as king and queen with Peter and Susan, but then came their second adventure into Narnia! All I really wanted to hear about at first was Trumpkin the dwarf or as Lu calls him her D.F.L. but then they told me about Caspian and I was hooked on him. " Tell me about that person... um...ah! Caspian!" I say as Lucy smirks at me know was up about my continued interest in the boy. Then Eustace barges in sneering. " I'm trying to think of a limerick!" He says as I get up, walk over to the painting, and sigh. "Something like... THere once were two orphans an their only lonely friend who spent their time believing in childish Narnian nursery rhymes." He continues to speak. "Got a mouth on 'em don't he?" I ask. "Don't you ever knock!"Edmnd snaps stepping towards Eustace. "My house! Do as I please!" Eustace screams at him stepping back. "Edmund! Lucy! The painting!" I shout as water splashes out hitting me in the face. Lucy looks at me as water starts rushing out of the painting. "What's happening!" I ask Lucy loudly. "We're going to Narnia!" She explains loudly. Eustace slams against the door closing it by accident cloging the room up. "Stop it! Whatever your doing! I'll tell mother!" He screams scared, nobody makes a move to stop it, then water up to our knees Eustace wades towards to painting. "I'll just smash the rotten thing!" Eustace grabs the painting. "NO!"I shout, tackling him, making him drop the painting, and we had just enough time to take a deep breath before thw water washes over our heads. Having years of an expert swimming history I kick off my shoe and paddle upwards.

I catch my breath only to be grabbed by a panicy Eustace Scrubb, and drug back down. I rush back up and breath. "Dusk!" I hear Lucy scream, along with a few splashes, then I go back down. Warm hands seperate the panic struck Eustace from me, and pull me up to the surface letting me breath. I am pulled on board next to a boy who couldn't be more than a few years older than I. Once on deck the boy wraps a heavy towel around me the walks over to Lucy and Edmund to talk. I walk over to them, ignoring the loud Eustace, and smile at then boy. 'Honestly... He's kind of cute!' I think to myself, then shake my head quickly as if to shake away the thought. "Dusk?" Lucy asks to get my attention, I look at her quickly. "This is Caspian! King of Narnia!" She says, smiling, and nodding to me to say something. I look at him, smiling I tuck some hair behind my right ear. "Hello, I'm Dusk Lomond." I say quietly. "A pleasure! Truely, any friend of the king and queen is a friend of mine!" He muses smiling at me, sending a shivering chill down my spine. "Dusk!" Lucy exclaims loudly. "Caspian! Dusk has a strong heart but she can get dangerously sick!" Edmund exclaims wrapping me in his twoel quickly. "Oh how silly of me!" Says Caspian, wrapping me in his towel quickly too. He runs up to the top of the poop. "CREW! Behold our castaways! King Edmund The Just! As well as Queen Lucy The Valient! High king and queen of Narnia. They have brought a marvelous friend with them! A daughter of eve, her name is Dusk Lomond!" He calls standing proud. Everone on the ship bows. All the while Eustace had fainted and was taken down below deck. "HYAH!" A mouse points his sword at me swiping. "Ah! Reepicheep! No don't!" Lucy say a tad to late for the mouse had already drew my blood. "Bow! Before the king and queen! You castaway!" Reepicheep shouts. I look at the mouse, then my blood, and then the deck rushes upward to meet my. "Dusk!" Lucy's voice sounds loudly.

~Cliffy! Keep reading to find out what happens! I know for a fact there is a little button that says review. Do me a favor and hit it!~ 


End file.
